Red Riding Hood's Big Bad Grimm
by LightDusk16
Summary: Who knew punching a Grimm in the face with an Aura filled fist could cause it to gain sentience? Ruby sure didn't, but that doesn't mean she hates it that much either. Can't have Red Riding Hood without the Big Bad Grimm after all. Look out Remnant, here comes the tag team of everyone's nightmare!


**Hello all you readers out there! LightDusk16 here bringing you yet another idea that wouldn't leave my head till it was typed out.**

 **As usual I'm just posting the first chapter to get feedback on it. If enough people like it and want more then I'll consider doing a dual schedule with my other RWBY fic. If not then I'll just work on it when I have the time while my main focus will be on my other fic.**

 **Without further ado, I present to you all:**

 **Red Riding Hood's Big Bad Grimm**

 **}Episode 1: The Beginning{**

Ruby Rose was not having a good day. In fact it is safe to say that this was the worst day of her teenaged life. It seemed the universe had decided to make today of all days 'Torture Ruby Day'

It all started when her alarm clock failed to wake her up, so she ended up sleeping through almost the entire day. She had so many plans that went down the drain which would have to be rescheduled for tomorrow, which meant she had to move whatever she planned for tomorrow to the next day.

Rinse and repeat and you have a whole week's worth of plans down the drain. Truly today was not starting off with a high note for young Rose.

The only reason she did wake in the first place was because Zwei, the most adorable and scruffy corgi you'll ever meet (according to Ruby), started barking up a storm outside her room. After a few moments of getting the sleep out of her eyes, and throwing her alarm clock across the room, Ruby decided to see what her dog's problem was.

Opening up her bedroom door, she saw the poor thing curled up into a ball whimpering. If one were to listen closely you'd hear growling coming from his empty stomach.

Apparently, her dad and her uncle Qrow forgot to feed him. Soon she found out why.

Both were passed out drunk on the living room couch surrounded by beer. From the looks of things, it had just happened after a day of drinking.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Ruby thought to herself,

 _The hangover you get is going to be sooooo bad, and most definitely painful! That's punishment enough for letting Zwei go hungry ya jerks!_

She also took a quick pic of the men who had fallen asleep in each other's arms and were drooling on one another.

If there was one good thing that had happened today, it was that Ruby had gained some new blackmail material on her parental figures. You can never have too much blackmail material after all, never know when you need to do something less then legal and need to get some unwilling help. At least that's what I always say.

…

Now hold on a minute! It has just occurred to me that I have been narrating this whole time and have yet to introduce myself! How silly of me, well no time like the present as they say.

I go by many titles and names, but please just call me The Narrator. My job is to tell the stories of those who hold a major part in the universe. Today I am telling the tale of…well I can't say who just yet.

Oh and don't worry, you'll only see my charming self when we aren't peeking into the eyes of one of the inhabits of this world. So sadly you won't hear my _wonderful_ commentary all the time.

But enough about me, we still need to get through this blasted intro after all! Speaking of which I believe I've taken enough of your time, back to Miss Rose's terrible, horrible, no-good-day.

Now where was I? ...Oh yes!

After doing the usual teenage morning routine (you know exactly what I mean) and feeding Zwei Ruby figured she'd see if her sister was around. For you see dear old sis promised Ruby that she'd take her out to buy some weapon mods for her beloved baby, Crescent Rose. But since Ruby slept through the day and missed the designated time, Miss Yang was nowhere to be found.

Sure it was late at night, but you'd be surprised at how many weapon shops are still open. Which if you really think about makes sense, cause who'd want to rob a place that sells weapons at night? It's much better to do it in the morning. That way you'd have hostages and the shop keeper would be less likely to shoot you. Then again there was this one time wh-

Oops, getting off topic there. Anyway…

Ruby suspected her older sis was out with her friends at a Nightclub partying or something. That or she was getting into another gang fight because some idiot called her bike ugly.

Ruby shivered slightly at that. The last gang that trashed talk Yang's bike…well let's just say the doctors had to be convinced not to label them as deceased when they showed up. I'm pretty sure one of them to this day can never look at the color yellow without screaming and having a panic attack.

So, with her parental figures passed out, her sister out partying, and Zwei eating like there was no tomorrow, Ruby decided to visit her mom.

Ah yes, Summer Rose. She was a fantastic Huntress, could slaughter a horde of Grimm before you could even blink. Such a shame really, that she died. And of all the ways to go she had to-

Oh, almost let a spoiler slip. Can't be skipping the plot like that can we?

Now, you're all probably wondering why today was so bad for Miss Rose? After all, I only mentioned the drunken duo and her oversleeping.

Well those are just stepping stones to approaching rockslide. You see her day truly headed to the pits when she missed a notice on the town message board on her way to Summer's grave. There had been a spike in Grimm activity lately with many sightings of a large Beowolf migration heading through the forest. Residents were advised to steer clear of the forest till a Hunter Team came to take care of the problem.

Now you may be thinking that little Rose could handle some Grimm no problem, but you'd be surprised just how bad her luck turned out to be.

That Hunter team sent to take care of things? Their Bullhead was delayed and they wouldn't arrive till the next day.

That Beowolf migration? It just so happened to be heading towards Summer's grave. Remnants of negative emotions tend to stick around places of burial.

And Ruby? The poor girl only brought two clips. More than enough for a handful of Grimm, but not a whole pack. So when she was attacked near her mother's grave, she didn't truly realize the danger she was in till it was too late.

Maybe showing off and wasting ammo for cool looking moves was a bad idea Miss Rose.

By the time she did get a scope of her situation, she began hacking and slashing everything around her in a desperate attempt to fight off the waves of Grimm. But for every one of the vile creatures of darkness she struck down, two more would seemingly appear to avenge their fallen brother.

Ruby tried to run using her neat speedy semblance, but she was rushing around blindly for an escape. And when you're in a rush, sooner or later you'll mess up an-

"AHH!"

Well…getting pounced by a Beowolf wasn't what I thought was going to happen. I thought she would trip or something, but a pouncing Beowolf? Never would have thought about it.

Sadly for Miss Rose, neither did she. Her beloved weapon went flying from her grasp as she desperately held back the Beowolf from biting her head off. The other Grimm stood back, knowing the end was near.

Ruby, bless her heart, could only think of one thing. She channeled as much Aura as her little body could carry into her fist and, when she got the chance, punched the Beowolf square in the head. The beast went flying as Ruby quickly got up and made another run for it, but just like last time, she didn't get far. She quickly tired while her enemies did not, and she became cornered by the monsters.

Seems she used too much Aura in that punch, and now was spent. As the little Rose, her back against a tree, slowly curled into a ball with her eyes shut tight, she could only think of one thing to say,

"Someone..anybody…please….SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME!"

And with that, Ruby Rose's voice degenerated into cries as the tears fell. She knew she was about to die, that there was no hope left, and that no one would come.

She was wrong on all three points.

 **}POV Change: ?{**

 _I…can feel. I can hear…_

 _Noises...growls and howls. All around this one is growls and howls and...something else._

 _Another noise...quieter than the rest. It sounds...painful. But what is painful...what is pain?_

 _The growls and howls are louder...sounding almost victorious. Victory over what? What are the growls rejoicing over? Why does this one's...head feel so...full?_

 _The quiet painful noise is louder. It is starting to...aggravate this one. The painful noise is causing this one...unease?_

 _This one's eyes open._

 _The...world is...dull. All around is grey and black. Was it always so...dull? How does this one know what grey and black are...what is grey and black?_

 _The howls and growls are worse as is the painful quiet one. This one turns towards the sounds._

 _Black...pitch black creatures. Faces adored in white and bodies covered in darkness. This one feels...a linkage towards these creatures. Are they this one's kind? Is this one a creature of darkness?_

 _This one feels a sharp pain. Figures and…Names(?) appear in this one's mind. Too fast to understand and yet this one knows._

 _These creatures of darkness…and this one, are Grimm._

 _This one stares at its claws. This one knows…somehow knows that this one is Alpha._

 _The other's, they are lowly… Beowolves. That is what they are. What this one is. This one and they are the same…species(?) of… Grimm._

 _Yes, this is the truth. This one knows it._

 _But their darkness…it disturbs this one. Their darkness feels…unnatural, destructive, chaotic._

 _Yet this one's darkness is…tamed? More…stable and less volatile._

 _Why? If this one and those Beowolves are the same, then why is this one's darkness less?! Why are those Beowolves' darkness so…sickening to this one!?_

 _Why does this one not know this? Why does this aggravate this one so!?_

 _WHY CAN'T THIS ONE UNDERSTA-_

 _Red._

 _The…color's name appears in this one's mind as soon as it sees it._

 _This Red…it is so vibrant. It goes against all the black and grey surrounding the world._

 _The creatures of darkness...they are surrounding the Red one._

 _This...angers this one. This one does not understand. If this one is one of the dark creatures, why does this one feel anger over them surrounding the Red one?_

 _This one sees the Red one better. The Red one is curled into a ball and is...shaking? The quiet painful sounds become louder from the Red one._

 _This one...wants those noises to stop. Are the other dark creatures causing the quiet painful sounds to come from the Red one?_

 _This one...this one feels an urge._

 _This one begins to stand, this one takes a stance as if it is engraved in this one's...memory Memory? What is memory? Why does this one have it?_

 _This one...ATTTACKS!_

 **}POV Change: Ruby{**

" ***hic*** I'm sorry Daddy…Yang…Uncle Qrow. I ***hic*** really messed up this time."

I can feel the Beowolf's getting closer and closer to me. It won't be long before they pounce on me and ea...eat me.

Stupid Ruby! Why didn't you bring extra clips?! Now you're gonna die all alone and everybody is gonna be sad and and and…

 _I…I don't wanna die!_

I was gonna be a hero! A Huntress! I was gonna help make the world a better place like mom! But now I'm just gonna die in a pool of my own tears!

 _At…at least I'll be with you mom. I guess…I guess that's the bright side to the situation. I'm…I'm gonna see ya soon._

 ***snap***

I look up and see that the Beowolve's have completely closed in on me, and that the lead one is about to pounce. I quickly close my eyes when it does, too afraid to face death head on…

 _Here I come…Mo-_

"YIIIIIIPE!"

My eyes snap open wide at the injured Beowolf cry as I quickly look up to see the cause. Did someone actually hear me?

"What…the…" I sputter in shock.

A Beowolf…a freaking Beowolf just tore the pouncing one in half!

At first I think it will turn on me next, but it starts growling at the other Beowolve's, and they actually backed up slightly!

 _What's going on! Beowolve's never turn on their packs! Grimm never back up in fear! WHY IS THIS ONE SO BIG! What is happen-_

"Eep"

Oh Oum it's staring at me!

 **}POV Change: The Beowolf{**

 _This one's eyes stung at the bright Red one in the darkness. This one was closer now, the Red one's light…it almost blinds this one._

 _But this one soon adjusts, and the pain this one feels in its eyes vanishes._

 _Truly the Red one's color…is radiant beyond the grey and black._

 _The Red's color...this one will not let it die out._

 _But...the Red one seems…surprised?_

 _The sad painful noises have stopped, and now silence is all that's left._

 _Was the sight of this one slaying the lower Wolf surprising to the Red one?_

 _Does not matter. This one still must protect the Red one._

 _This one turns back to the blackened wolves. They appear to also be in shock._

 _The closest one tries to speak, but this one won't give it the chance. This one quickly ends the other's life with a swipe through its neck._

 _The others back off once more, but few are growling in…rage._

 _Yes, rage. This one can feel it coming from the others._

 _The…emotion(?) seems to roll off the other Wolve's like a sickness. This one feels…disturbed from it._

 _The Wolve's are done with their shock, now all are growling_

 _So much rage, suffocating this one._

 _Soon the Wolve's all attack. But this one will not fall. This one does not fall! This one is Alpha!_

 _One by one the Wolve's fall. Their bodies disappearing as soon as they hit the ground._

 _This one becomes drenched in their blood, but this one does not notice nor care._

 _This one will survive! And this one will protect the Red one!_

 **}POV Change: The Narrator{**

This moment right here, ladies and gentlemen, is why I'm here. This is the very moment when the natural flow of time changes.

The story now splits in two, one canon and one not.

Time has come, my dear listeners, for change. A change so big that the history of events to come will forever be altered.

For Red Riding Hood…has found her own Big Bad Grimm.

 **}Episode End{**

 **Phew, that was a blast to write!**

 **I always liked fics that turn an evil monster or character into a good guy. So I figured I give it a shot by turning a Grimm into one. It was this or a Dalek so…yeah.**

 **Anyway, as you all have read the idea behind this is very anti-lore, and it won't be changing any time soon. So if you don't like the fact that an Aura filled punched turn a Grimm good, then don't bother reading please.**

 **Oh and if you couldn't tell, this all happened during the Red Trailer. Figured it was as good a spot for this concept to happen so I went with it.**

 **Like the beginning of the chapter said, this is just a idea I had and needed to write. I would really appreciate some feedback on it to see if the idea is worth continuing or now.**

 **I really hope it is, I enjoyed writing it a lot.**

 **And like I said, if enough of you like it I'll make a dual schedule with my other story so you can have one after the other.**

 **With that all said and done, this has been LightDusk16 signing off!**


End file.
